


A Queen's Loyalty

by evanescentdream93



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Audrey and Evie friendship, F/F, Multi, Post-Descendants 3, suggested Audrey/Harry Hook, suggested Audrey/Uma/Harry Hook, suggested Uma/Harry Hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdream93/pseuds/evanescentdream93
Summary: After her stunt as the Queen of Mean, Audrey is afraid that she insulted the self-proclaimed Queen of the Isle and put a target on her back...or maybe she caught the eye of said Queen for a totally different reason...Originally posted on Tumblr
Relationships: Audrey/Uma (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	A Queen's Loyalty

It had been fun. His flirtations had been crass but his attention, anything that wasn’t a look of pity like from her grandmother or a look of fear like when her eyes connected with Chad’s, was better than nothing. 

They had danced, spinning around and around for so long that Audrey could pretend that he was some prince from a faraway kingdom. Harry Hook definitely had the jawline of a prince. She even told him that which caused him to look at her with an unreadable look on his face before he erupted with loud boisterous laughter. 

“Ye want me to be your pretty little boy toy hanging off yer arm, lass?” he asked with a wicked grin as he dipped her. “Want me to be your little Isle pet?”

Rolling her eyes, Audrey shook her head. “I’m not really interested in just a pretty face.” Her eye caught Ben and Mal in each other's arms, surrounded by their friends as they stared adoringly at each other. 

The pain had dulled but the wound was still tender. Audrey doubted that it would ever go away, but it would be tolerable. It would have to be. 

“Then what is a princess like ye wanting?” the pirate asked bringing her attention back to him.

“Loyalty,” Audrey said firmly without hesitation. “I don’t remember much about...before, with the scepter. But I remember watching you and Ursula’s daughter. It was so easy to see that you would follow her anywhere.”

He cocked his head to the side, his face unreadable as he searched for something. He looked somewhere over her shoulder, staring off at something. Before Audrey could ask what he was looking at he cut her off, intense gaze on her. 

“Loyalty,” he murmured “has to be hard won.” Suddenly, he spun her around out of sight from the rest of the party, pressing her back against a wall. The smell of cologne, leather, and gunpowder set off warnings of danger in Audrey’s mind as he leaned closer. “A good pirate often doesn’t have much to their name but the loyalty they’ve gained. What does a bonnie pink princess like ye know about hardship?” he asked.

His gaze fell to her lips and Audrey couldn’t decide if she wanted him to kiss her or not but the air around them felt charged with intensity, and Audrey wanted one moment of not being a princess. Of not having every decision she made being judged by whether it was proper or not...

“Harry. Chill.”

Audrey jumped, pushing away from the boy whose lips were mere breaths from hers. Guilt and the image of being on the Tourney field embarrassed and heartbroken flashed through her as her eyes turned onto the frightening scowl of the sea witch Ursula’s daughter.

Uma stood, arms crossed and eyes narrowed as she took both of them in. Audrey swore the air around the teal haired girl was thick with charged energy though her face showed no tell of what she was actually feeling.

Audrey sputtered, attempting to speak, to apologize. Despite not wanting to necessarily ruin Mal’s life at the moment, she definitely did not want to follow in the path of the future Queen first year in Auradon. 

Before she could get out an apology though, Harry was already pulling away from her.

“Darlin’” he purred in greeting, all swagger and sharp angle as the intensity that surrounded them melted away, Audrey not even an afterthought. 

Audrey felt her cheeks warm as the son of Hook easily placed himself next to the sea witch’s side, kneeling as he kissed her hand with such reverence and care that Audrey had to look away from the intimate action. Total devotion, Audrey thought with not a little jealousy.

She allowed herself to feel embarrassed, cheeks warming in shame. She was a princess. Though her memories of the last few days were murky beneath a fog of purple haze, she remembered watching these two through the scepter. A princess didn’t allow herself to act with so little class, especially in front of a sea witch who could potentially have a short fuse and turn her into pond scum.

However, before the delayed panic and pleas could rise within the Audrey, Uma spoke.

“It’s getting late, Harry,” she said as if she had not just walked in on a scandalous scene, expression bored. “Just because the barrier is down doesn’t mean you’re off from doing your sweeps.  _ Mal,” _ she said not necessarily with contempt but not overly filled with fondness, “forgot that there are actually people who actually deserve to be on the Isle, namely our parents.” 

Harry snorted, slinging his arm over her shoulder. “Always cleaning up the wee dragon’s mess, aren’t we?” Uma frowned but otherwise didn’t look too bothered by their closeness, even hooking her pinky with the hook dangling from his hand around her shoulder.

They were already turning around to leave, when Audrey remembered that breathing was something that human beings needed to do. She almost sighed in relief, wanting nothing more than to go to her room and wash off the last week or two. However, Uma stopped and Audrey held back a gasp as the sea witch stared over her shoulder at her with an intense and unreadable look.

“Stealing is not a smart move to gain someone’s loyalty.”

Cold fear ran through Audrey at those words. 

Of course Mal would  _ legally  _ be queen of the Isle and of Auradon but Audrey had heard enough whispers, seen the way that those from the Isle seemed to defer to Uma once the barrier had been brought down and the bridge built. 

This was it. Audrey had angered a sea witch, proclaimed Queen of the Isle by flirting with her beau and now Audrey would be cursed, turned into sea foam, and-

Harry was suddenly at Audrey’s side again, slipping on the ring that Audrey’s mother had given her for her sixteenth birthday back onto her finger. An elegant thing where the band was made out of rose gold twisting vines and small delicate roses. It was Audrey’s favorite ring. 

When had he taken that off of her? She hadn’t even realized it was gone until he was replacing it. 

“Sorry lass. Bad habits,” Harry grinned widely with a discomforting giggle before pulling his calloused hand away. He winked at her, mouthing the word “loyalty” before quickly catching up to Uma who had already started walking away again. Audrey watched them until the crowd of still celebrating people quickly swallowed them up, neither pirate in site. 

Letting out a very unladylike sound, Audrey slumped against the wall, heart pounding against her chest and not quite sure what just happened.

\---

“Audrey! Will you please stop fidgeting? It’s a beautiful necklace, which is saying something since it came from pirates.” 

Audrey glared over the rim of her tea cup at Evie. They were sitting in Evie’s workshop in her castle. Audrey was supposed to be having a dress consultation done for an upcoming royal event she had to attend. However, the dress consultation had quickly turned into a consultation about a particular pirate captain, who was now also the liaison for the Isle and co-leader for the Isle Rehabilitation Initiative. Said pirate captain had also sent Audrey a deceptively beautiful necklace with a teal rose shaped pendant made out of sea glass that Audrey was adamant the sea witch had cursed.

“Is that supposed to be reassuring? Not only was I probably given a cursed necklace but it was probably a stolen cursed necklace. What else am I to think when it comes from the same person who threatened me for stealing her boyfriend.”

“That she wanted to thank you for advocating to keep Sammy Smee together with his younger twin brothers?” Evie sighed, setting aside the jacket that she was creating for the Queen of Hearts’ youngest son, Ace. The young boy would be coming to live at the quickly filling castle towards the end of the week. “The Isle born pirates always had a strong sense of loyalty to each other, more so than anyone else on the Isle. Since Harry is her first mate and the Hooks and Smees have a long history together, she probably felt indebted to you,” Evie reached for her own cup of tea, frowning at how lukewarm it was. “Isle kids hate owing a debt, especially to outsiders. Never know when someone will use it against you or what for.”

“I was just fulfilling the requirements of my community service,” Audrey softly said. 

As part of her punishment for breaking into the Auradon Museum of History, stealing the crown and Maleficent’s scepter as well as her stint as “the Queen of Mean”, Audrey had been assigned to community service work. The majority of her work was helping Evie prepare for and help with the adjustment of Isle children who would be better off living under Evie’s protective care than staying on the Isle. 

Queen Leah had initially not been happy but Audrey took the punishment with aplomb and grace of a princess who wanted to repent. Who wanted to do better and grow from her narrow minded shell. Besides, despite their initial first meeting what felt like years ago, Audrey found herself appreciative and in awe of Evie’s ability to balance a fashion line, mentoring Dizzy with the development of her accessory line, housing more than a dozen Isle children, and assisting with the rehab of one marginally disgraced princess. 

It didn’t take long for Audrey to admit that Evie was a princess in every way but the title. They weren’t necessarily friends, but it was easy to talk to Evie and not just feel heard but also understood. Afterall, they had both grown up with the legacy of their mothers’ hanging over their heads.

Setting down her tea, Evie gave her a beautiful smile, moving over to sit next to Audrey. She briefly took the other girls hands in her own for a brief squeeze. “Not that many people would pull connections to get the son of a villain’s sidekick a stable job so that he can support his two younger brothers,” she said before letting go of Audrey’s hands. “Listen Audrey, things on the Isle…” looking down as she searched for her words. “They aren’t, they aren’t always as straightforward as they are on this side of the bridge.” Evie looked up, a strange look in her eyes as she stared at something across the room. “We didn’t have the concept of love, not really or not as publicly shown like it is over here. We had loyalty though.”

Audrey followed her gaze and saw a small table with two picture frames. One was a recent picture of her and Doug, taken shortly after the barrier was brought down. The other frame held a picture of Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Ben right after Ben’s coronation as king. When Audrey turned back to Evie, there was a soft smile on the other girl’s face.

“If you’re really worried about Uma being after you or not, just talk to her,” Evie advised. “She’s a sea witch but also a pirate. A pirate of her word,” she added when Audrey opened her mouth to protest. “Besides, she’s been working with Ben on the adjustment efforts for the Isle. Uma is passionate, not stupid. Things are too delicate to be threatening a princess who easily fell for Harry’s old flirt and snatch trick. It was essentially business as usual for Harry and I’m sure that Uma knows that you weren’t interested in stealing her first mate.”

Audrey rolled her eyes but nodded before switching the subject to the work she was doing raising money for Evie to find an even bigger castle and staff for Isle halfway home. Days later, if Evie saw Audrey where the sea glass necklace, she didn’t say anything, just smiled knowingly.

\----

Weeks passed. And then a month.

Audrey’s community service ended two weeks ago but she continued to work with Evie, creating fundraisers and promoting the need for Isle informed trauma care at Auradon Prep for both Isle and Auradon born. Some days she would be at Evie’s castle, helping to wrangle some of the more energetic children to eat their vegetables before they could stuff their faces with cake. And some days she sat patiently, helping the smallest children to those who were very nearly close to her in age sound out their words as they read, the summer before the school year being used as a literacy crash course. 

Chad and her grandmother didn’t understand why she would want to continue with her community service work when she had met the requirements but Audrey merely politely kissed her grandmother on the cheek and temporarily blocked Chad’s number before diving deeper into the Isle Rehabilitation work. 

Surprisingly, Audrey found her groove when it came to keeping some of the rowdier Isle children in place. Apparently her short stint as the Queen of Mean was known about even on the Isle and had given her a pretty hefty amount of “street cred” making it very easy for the younger children to quickly get in line with just one look. Even the older ones felt more comfortable going to Audrey if they needed anything rather than their assigned Auradon peer mentors. It was nice to be looked at with awe and not fear and distrust. It was surprising that the people she had once thought were Auradon’s enemies were the most forgiving.

“Moldy bread for your thoughts?”

Audrey startled, brought back to the bench she was sitting on from her thoughts. She had been watching Carlos and Jay teach some of the younger Isle kids how to play Tourney. It was a nice day and Evie had forced her to take a break. Audrey looked next to her, eyes widening when she saw who had interrupted her thoughts.

“Uma!” She squeaked, causing an amused tilt of the sea witch’s lips.

“So you do know my name,” she said while leaning back on the bench with a combination of casual ease and an air of deadly grace. 

“Of course I know your name,” Audrey nervously brushed invisible wrinkles from her skirt, folding her hands delicately in her lap when there proved to be no wrinkles to be smoothed out. 

“Wasn’t sure,” Uma yawned, chuckling when the Smee twins tagged teamed Jay and knocked the older boy on his back. “Atta boys!” she cheered, a wide genuine grin spread across her face. 

Audrey found herself staring. Uma looked nice with smile, she thought distractedly. Definitely better than the scowl that Audrey had last seen her with when she caught her with Harry.

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” the sew witch grinned, her brown gaze on Audrey.

The world screeched to a halt and the only thing Audrey could do was hide her face in her hands. “I said that out loud, didn't I?” 

Uma merely smirked. 

A few minutes passed as Audrey wondered if the ground beneath her would just swallow her up and end her embarrassment. Jay and Carlos continued with their Tourney lessons, Jay explaining the importance of trust and teamwork. 

“So,” Uma broke the silence between them. “A little blue bird has been sayin’ you’re avoiding me and after I got you that pretty necklace. Looks good on you by the way,” she said reaching out and gently stroking the pendent. Audrey felt warmth rush to her face as the tip of Uma’s fingers brushed against the sensitive skin of her collar bone. “Gil picked it out. He has a good eye for things like that,” Uma moved her hand away to toss her long waves of teal hair over her shoulder.

In the sunlight, Audrey was mesmerized by the strands of gold hair that was brought out in the light, difficult to notice unless you were up close. 

“I’m not jealous or out to get you because you were with Harry,” Uma suddenly said.

Eyes widening, Audrey managed to get out, “You weren’t? But aren’t you two, a  _ thing? _ ”

“The labels in Auradon don’t always perfectly match with the ones from the Isle,” Uma shrugged tilting her head back to bathe in the warm light of the sun. “It’s like explaining to Gil the difference between a grape and a berry when he’s never had the reference for  _ any  _ type of fruit to begin with.”

Audrey found herself frowning, once again reminded how sheltered her life had always been. “Evie mentioned something similar.”

Uma nodded. “But passion, drive, initiative? Loyalty?” she smirked as Audrey’s eyes widened. “That’s something that translates well anywhere,” she bumped her shoulder with Audrey’s. “That’s why I want you to help me with some of the Isle Rehabilitation initiatives I’m working on. Hence the necklace to butter you up.”

Carlos let out a loud cheer, running around with one of the Smee twins laughing on his shoulder, narrowly dodging Jay’s grab with his own twin on his shoulder. 

“Why me?”

“You impressed me. Didn’t know a pretty in pink princess could care about what happened to Isle kids. _ ” _

“It’s not that big of a deal. Evie does the same thing. I don’t see why you don’t just go to her.”

Uma rolled her eyes. “Seven seas, give me strength,” she muttered before turning to fully face Audrey on the bench. Audrey only had a second to process Uma leaning in towards her before their lips met. The sounds of the beautiful day and the Tourney lesson faded away as Uma’s lips pressed firmly against hers. Audrey was frozen, brain failing to process how to respond until Uma slipped a warm but calloused hand against the back of her neck, the other hand combing along the scalp of the princess’s head in a way that brought out an unexpected moan. Lips parted, the sea witch was given all the access she needed. 

Audrey melted against Uma, feeling like she was drowning in the best way as the sea witch did a fine job of licking and sucking every dulcet sound of neediness and desire out of the princess. Uma barely moved her hands from where they were but the way her thumb rubbed circles along her neck or the gentle tugging reprimands on Audrey’s hair when Audrey tried to take control of the kiss spread a warmth within Audrey that she couldn’t even remember having when she and Ben had kissed for the very first time.

Uma smirked at the whine of protest that Audrey didn’t even have the energy to pretend to be embarrassed about letting out. “That’s why,” the sea witch explained.

Audrey did glance over at the area where Carlos and Jay have been giving Tourney lessons only to see that they had left, only Harry Hook grinning at them as he leaned against a nearby tree. When their eyes met, he smiled wildly, giving her a little cheeky wave as he mouthed “loyalty”. 

Uma got to her feet, looking cool and collected, the only evidence of what just happened being her tousled hair that Audrey just realized she had been running her hands through. 

“No more avoiding me,” Uma ordered more than said. “Doesn’t do well for the others to think we’re not on the same page.” 

Audrey licked her lips, tasting faintly sea salt. “And,” she began before clearing her throat. “And what page exactly are we on?” 

Uma grinned, already sauntering away towards Harry, a little bit more of a sway in her hips as both Harry and Audrey watched. “That two queens are better than one, of course,” she called over her shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr page (edream93) for the Descendants Secret Santa. I got pretty good responses on it so I figured I'd post it on here too. For those who read it on Tumblr, it's slightly different because I wasn't sure if the kiss scene would be too much and I wanted to respect the person who this was a gift for. This is the original version before I remembered I needed to edit the kiss part down, just to be safe.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
